villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:VFH
Nominations for articles to be featured on the front page. Guidelines *Nominations must be at the very least 350 words long. *An article is featured every month, or at the admins' discretion. *Whichever article has the most votes at the end of the month is featured for a month. **Each downvote counts as a point down for the nominee. **In case of a tie, the one with fewer downvotes wins. *Admin votes carry the same weight as regular users' votes. *All nominations and votes must be signed with four tildes (~~~~). Unsigned nominations and votes will be nullified. *Nominations and votes CANNOT BE CHANGED. Each user can only vote ONCE, for and against. *An article cannot be nominated twice in a row (if an article was nominated in the previous voting, it cannot be nominated again in the current one). *Users cannot nominate articles two months in a row. *Only six nominations max for every monthly voting are allowed. Any nomination surpassing this limit will be automatically disqualified. *'CHEATING WILL NEVER BE TOLERATED'. Any user who starts downvoting candidates just to rig the results or go asking other users to vote on his candidate will receive a warning and, in case of reincidence, a one month ban. No exceptions. *The use of sockpuppets in VFH is extremely forbidden, resulting in the permanent ban of the sockpuppet's account(s) and in the deletion of your nominated villain. *Once the vote was posted, there is no turning back to edit the description of your vote. If you voted against a candidate for a trivial reason and had your vote discarded by an admin, it will be forbidden to go back and edit the reason of your vote to make your denied vote valid again. Doing so will result in a week ban, NO exceptions. *There is a limit for how many times a villain can be nominated in a period of time. If a candidate is downvoted but still being brought to VFH more than once in the following months, the limit is 3 attempts. If a villain is downvoted 3 times, the villain can not be proposed again until 12 months has passed after the last proposal. Bringing the villain back before then is a violation of this rule and the candidate will be erased from the nominations. For this limit to reset, the villain must not be proposed for 12 months after the last proposal. Suggestions *Be original and creative with the nominations. *Don't vote against a villain if you haven't read the article about it yet. *Don't vote against a villain just because you know nothing about him/her/it. *Don't say anything that may be offensive to another. *If you're going to vote against, present an actual argument for your reasoning. "He's boring" or "I don't like him" aren't arguments. The correct nomination format is as follows: Copy and paste the above table below the line Daleks Anton Chigurh Biff Tannen Drago Bludvist Monsters (A Quiet Place) Sideshow Bob